A Christmas Carol, Inazuma version 2
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: The ghost of Christmas present and past tries to get Hiroto and Midorikawa together. Sequel to A Christmas Carol, Inazuma version. Starts after the prequel ended. HiroMido.


A sequel to my 2011 Christmas story, A Christmas Carol, Inazuma version. I would prefer if you read the prequel before this because many things were brought up from that story. Enjoy!

* * *

Two ghost sat on a rooftop of a building facing Sun Garden orphanage. The two watched Burn, the boy they just helped change his personality, and Gazelle, his lover and a total look a like with their friend, the ghost of Christmas future.

"Ow...They finally kiss Hiroto!" The green haired ghost fairy pointed at Burn with a wide smile on his face. Hiroto just smiled he was really happy for them. Those two were the only ones Hiroto's attention was on when he noticed two other boys who looked exactly like him and Midorikawa sitting on a bar counter and chatting with each other. It was then when Hiroto realised that those two boys were the friends of Burn! He tapped on his boyfriend's shoulder, who too had his attention on Burn and Gazelle to notice the other couple. Midorikawa turned to where his lover was pointing at and almost slipped off the roof, "A-are those two Burn's friend who looks a lot like us!?" The redhead nodded, "Eh...Are they together like us?"

"No. I don't think so. They maybe sitting extremely close to each other, but they are not doing anything lovey dovey."

"Hum...ne Hiroto, want to get them together just like what we did with Burn?" The green haired hugged his boyfriend's arm as he asked him a question. He was pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't say no. Hiroto smiled as he turned to face Midorikawa,

"You know me well." The ghost of Christmas past blushed as he smiled,

"So how do we get them together, Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked. Well, his boyfriend is the smart one after all. Hiroto tapped his index finger on his chin while looking down on the ground, deep in thought.

"Hmm..." Midorikawa watched as a thought clicked in Hiroto's mind. Judging from the smirk he had on his face, it was a great plan. "Ryuuji, here's the plan."

* * *

On the afternoon of Christmas day, Hiroto, the human one, was walking down the corridors of the orphanage when a familiar voice called,

"Hiroto~!" His eyes blinked when he spotted his green haired friend running up to him, seemingly in a very happy mood. Hiroto wondered why, he talked to him in the morning and there was nothing special about it to make him this happy. The weird thing was that, his way of running was different from his usual run, and his personality seemed peppier? It was weird, Midorikawa was acting weird. His greenette friend cling on to his right arm and would not let go, which again was weird.

"M-Midorikawa?"

"Call me Ryuuji, Hiroto! We are close aren't we? We should call each other by our first name!" Midorikawa looked up at Hiroto, since he was taller, and gave him the brightest smile Hiroto have ever seen. There were even blushes on his cheeks.

"Ah...R-Ryuuji?" Blood rushed up to the redhead's cheeks, Hiroto backed, he did not know how to react to this new Midorikawa. This was not the Midorikawa he knows,

"Hiroto! Let's go shopping for my present!" The green haired boy pulled the redhead in the same direction of where he came from,

"Ah! Wait, Ryuuji!" Hiroto protested, though no one listened.

* * *

Very soon they were along a street, running around finding a shop which sells whatever Midorikawa wanted. They then entered a shop,

_Flower gifts ~ for your love ones_

Was what the shop was called. Yes, inside were flowers waiting to be sold, but the shop also sells decorations for people. Midorikawa made his way towards a shelf and found a snow globe. It looked like any other snowglobe with white particles acting as snow, small houses and christmas trees and water.

"Hiroto! I want this as my present! Buy it for me and wrapped it up and give it to me after dinner!" Midorikawa handed Hiroto the snow globe and then dashed out of the shop. Hiroto stared blankly at him leaving before proceeding to the counter to buy it. Not knowing why he was buying it, but if Midorikawa wanted it so badly then he should. He placed the snowglobe on the counter and heard the old woman behind the counter giggling,

"Your girlfriend is cute!"

"A-actually, she's a boy."

"Ah! Just like Atsuishi-kun!" Hiroto lifted one eyebrow, not knowing that the old woman was referring to Heat, although the name was familiar.

"Atsuishi-kun is also a boy who got together with someone of the same gender. They live near here. Too bad his lover is gone. Poor thing, he always makes time to visit him every day." The old lady said as she took the snowglode and placed in a box before putting it into a plastic bag, "That will be 730 yen." Hiroto took out some coins and made the payment,

"Why are you sharing this with me?" Hiroto asked,

"Young boy, he was of the same age as you. I don't want to see such a boy like you being alone. It makes us old folks sad you see." That sort of brought a huge weight on Hiroto's heart. The redhead did not know why he felt like that. It was almost like he was in Atsuishi's place. Midorikawa gone for the rest of his life...his life would be very lonely, "Young boy," Hiroto snapped from his thoughts. The old woman warmly smiled at him, advising him to treasure every single moment with Midorikawa, "Treasure him."

"I will." Hiroto got out of the shop, he did not know why he answered such an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the orphanage, Midorikawa was sitting down on the dining table eating ice-cream when 'Hiroto' suddenly sat down beside him,

"Hey Ryuuji!"

"Ah Hiroto! Wait, did you just called me Ryuuji?" Hiroto, ignoring the question, took out a napkin from out of nowhere and wiped Midorikawa's mouth which was smeared with ice-cream,

"You have ice-cream on your face, Ryuuji." He chuckled, "How cute!" Midorikawa blushed,

"H-Hiroto!"

"Ryuuji," Hiroto's tone of voice changed to serious, he still kept his smile, "can you help me with something? I would like it if you could decorate my room." Midorikawa blinked cutely, needing to process the information to his head,

* * *

"Did you get the present, Ryuuji?" The ghost of christmas present asked his boyfriend. They were back on the rooftop, overlooking the orphanage in front of them. Right now, they were waiting for the two look-alike of them to walk up to each other with their presents,

"Yes~! Just like what you said~!"

"What present?" The two turned their heads behind them to find their coated friend standing there with the hood on. Gazelle took off the hood and walked carefully to their back, eyeing them with suspicions, "When I went to our next person after Burn, I found out that he never met you two. I started to search for you guys and finally found you two here. What's the meaning of this?"

"Well..." Hiroto tried to think of a summary of what they had done. He decided it would be alright to tell Gazelle since he would probably not do anything about it, "We are pretending to be friends of Nagumo so we could get them together." The ghost of christmas future sighed as he pressed his fore fingers on his head. He was getting a headache,

"You two..."

* * *

Hiroto fingered the wrapped up box which the snowglobe was in. For what reason, he did not understand, he already had a present for him but if the snowglobe was what Midorikawa wanted then he would give it to him. What really bothered Hiroto was that Midorikawa weirdness. He was acting weird, which was not like him. Usually he would be cute and at the same time serious, but today...today was all the way peppy. Maybe it was because of the holidays or Hiroto's own imagination. Hiroto sighed, that was when Burn entered the room, with a particular scarf around his neck which Hiroto could not get his eyes off.

"Oi, Gran. Dinner's almost ready, after that would be the time we exchange presents."

"Burn." Hiroto called, he eyed back at the present in his hands. Burn, noticing the redhead not acting like his usual self, decided to enter and stood in front of him,

"What's up?"

"It's just...Ryu- I mean Midorikawa. He's acting weird all day."

"Weird? He's acting normal as usual." Burn lifted on eyebrow,

"No, I mean he's acting very energetic today. He even clung on to me and would not let go. He forced me to buy him a present." Hiroto lifted up the snowglobe, "I don't know. Maybe it's just me." He looked back down again, feeling like he just talked nonsense to the boy who hated him,

"I don't know, maybe he wanted this christmas to be the most special he had in the world?" Hiroto gazed up at Burn, pondering what he had just said, "Hey, don't tell me you two don't love each other?" The lighter redhead cheeks turned red, Burn grinned and exit out of the room, "Good luck with the confession!" He said before leaving.

* * *

Burn exited out of Hiroto's room with the smirk still on his face. The ghost of Christmas past must be making the replica of himself with the ghost of christmas present to get together. Though the ghost version of Midorikawa would most likely not have thought of this, Burn guessed the other Hiroto had something to do with this too. He chuckled and could not wait for what happens next.

"Hotheaded Hana." Burn shot his head up from the familiar nickname, no one called him that except...Burn turned his head to where he heard the voice from and met eyes with the ghost of Christmas future.

"Animal! I didn't know you would come back!" Burn grinned, "Don't tell me that you missed me and came back to see me? Sorry animal, I'm with the other Gazelle."

"I know stupid, and I don't miss you. I-I like someone else already who looks just like you." The ghost version of Gazelle felt his cheeks flare as he said the sentence, Burn could not help but tease,

"Eh...who is he? Wait! Let me guess!" Burn held a hand up to stop the ghost from answering or scolding him, "Ah! He must be someone higher! Maybe the ghost who is the leader of you guys! Yes! That's what I am! Right?" Burn looked back at the ghost version of Gazelle and noticed his face was even redder, "I'm right, right!? Yes! I love my ghostly version!"

"A-anyway, I'm not suppose to meet you again, it's because of those two idiots!" Gazelle clenched his fist tightly in anger at the thought of the two skipping their assignments, "They somehow wanted to make those two friends of yours to get together." He growled, Burn sweatdropped,

"If it makes you any better, I guessed it already when Gran told me back in his room, about Reize acting weird. He describe his personality just like the ghost Reize."

"Hey Burn-sama! Gazelle-sama!" Heat suddenly shouted from one end of the hallway,

"Shit!" Burn quickly blocked Gazelle so that he could get away, "Quick! Get out of here!" Gazelle need no orders to do that. He opened up a portal and was about to step into it when Burn turned back and said, "Hey, say hi to them for me, and my ghost self." Gazelle warmed smiled before disappearing into the portal,

"Burn-sama! Eh? Where's Gazelle-sama? Burn-sama, I know you maybe doing lovey dovey stuffs with Gazelle-sama in the hallway but you must do your job in getting Gran-sama out of his room and to dinner." Burn blushed bright red,

"Shut up Heat! If it haven't been your illness I would have hit you!"

"Heh heh...sorry Burn-sama..."

* * *

A few minutes after that, our dearest redhead human, Hiroto, climbed down the stairs, making his way to have his dinner. He stopped half way down as he let his brothers and sisters have their way to the dinning table.

All except Midorikawa.

The ex-captain of Gaia, immediately forgot about his aim of coming out of his room and watched as Midorikawa sat down on the living room couch, looking dazedly at his feet.

"Midorikawa."

"Ah? Hiroto!?" Said boy could not help but notice the bright red tinge on the green haired boy's cheeks when he turned to find his best friend standing there. Hiroto chuckled as he flashed his smile. He then remembered what Burn told him to do back in the room. Hiroto felt his cheeks burned and quickly looked down at the floor.

_Maybe he wanted this Christmas to be the most special he had in the world? Hey, don't tell me you two don't love each other?_ A flashback of Burn's word flashed in his mind.

"Midorikawa." The said boy jumped at the closeness on Hiroto's voice, "can we talk?"

"W-w-what is it, Hiroto..." Midorikawa turned his head a little to the boy beside him, a blush still present on his face. Hiroto turned his body to face his best friend and began,

"Today has been a weird day, ne?"

"Hmm..." Midorikawa nodded, keeping his head bowed,

"You acted weird for a few minutes today. It bothered me. You asked me to call you Ryuuji-"

"I never asked you to call me Ryuuji! You were the one who started to call me Ryuuji!" Hiroto's eyes widened at the sudden outburst,

"I didn't! I would never call you Ryuuji unless...you want me too..." Hiroto's eyes held determination as he stared at Midorikawa's eyes. Midorikawa once again, blushed like no other and snapped,

"Ahhhhhh! Stop acting weird!"

"But you were the one acting weird!" Hiroto tried to convince the green haired boy, but to no help as the boy fumed even more,

"This whole day is weird! Let's just leave it at that!"

"O-ok..." Hiroto sat back to his original position, facing the television. He watched Midorikawa breathed in and out to calm himself down. A few moments of silence before Hiroto began again, "I just wanted to hear your take on this, to clarify my thoughts."

"What?" Midorikawa asked, his voice no longer held any anger, only curiosity,

"I too, was confused the whole day. But when Burn told me you really treasure today, I decided to give you want you wanted, although maybe you might have forgotten that you told me to get this for you." Midorikawa watched as Hiroto turned away from him to get the snowglobe, "Here." Hiroto held it out, "Merry Christmas." Midorikawa hid his face as he blushed,

"T-thank you, Hiroto..." Midorikawa took the box, eyeing it with glee. He continued, "I have a present for you too, Hiroto." The red head blinked as his best friend reached behind the sofa to grab whatever was behind it, "You told me to decorate your room. It would be difficult to redecorate all by myself so I just made a decoration." Hiroto took the box very much like the size of his own when Midorikawa turned back to face him.

"Thank you, Midorikawa." Midorikawa blushed as he flashed his bright smile,

"Let's open them." Nodding, both of them unwrapped the presents.

It was a snowglobe.

It was the same snowglobe he bought.

Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"We both have matching snowglobes, Heh heh!" A warm smile spread across Hiroto's face,

"Yeah..."

"Oi you two." A familiar voice called our to them, Hiroto and Midorikawa turned their heads to where the voice was. It was Gazelle, "Dinner started already. Damn, You two made me miss it. What are you guys even doing?"

"Ah! Gazelle!"

"I'm going back. It's not my fault if you guys are not there." The white haired boy turned and walked away, that was before Hiroto replied,

"Congrats Gazelle!"

"Shut up!" Gazelle's voice answered. Hiroto stood up and held a hand out for Midorikawa to take. The green haired boy took that hand and the two of them made their way to dinner with their hands interlocked together.

* * *

Thankies so much! I feel so happy to be able to continue the Christmas story! It was just because the story stopped at Christmas day and I don't feel comfortable just leaving it like that. Haha! Gomen that the ending was too normal! No kisses! I also have no idea where their presents go! I brought back most of the charas from the previous story even if they were mentioned! Yayyy! And the ending wasn't what I expected! But I found a part to bring Gazelle-sama up so MUST! I'm really happy with the plot! The ghosts just had to come back! They had to! Maybe I can write an omake? Who knows. Sprry if it is suckish. Haha! Thankies so much for reading~! Arigato! And Merry Christmas~! (Even if it's late).


End file.
